Penguin meets Nygma: They Bond
by hmjckk
Summary: This story occurs when Penguin first meets Edward Nygma at the GCPD.


NOTE:

I do not own the rights to The Television Series "Gotham". "Gotham" is produced by Primrose Hill Productions; DC Comics and Warner Brothers Television own the rights to this TV show.

I wrote the rough draft of this story before S1E15 of "Gotham" aired. I wrote this partly as a script between the two principal characters and as a straight forward story.

PENGUIN MEETS NYGMA: THEY BOND

Oswald arrives at the Gotham City Police Station to invite Lt. Gordon to the Grand Opening of Penguin's new club. As Cobblepot is waiting for the detective, Nygma approaches him. As he is waiting for them, Cobblepot sees Nygma. Nygma speaks first.

"Hello Mr. Cobblepot. I remember seeing you here on the day you came here and identified yourself. You helped to keep LT Gordon from going to prison for your murder."

"How in the world do you know that?" said Penguin.

"I am employed in the Gotham City Police Precincts Forensics department. I have also worked closely on many of the homicides here."

"That must be very interesting work."

"Fascinating."

"You seem like an honorable man who is very passionate in your field of expertise. I am curious as to why you have engaged in conversation with me."

"I too hold LT Gordon in high regard. I am glad that I get to help him with his cases. He and his partner seem to appreciate me more than anyone else does in this precinct."

"It looks like we have that in common. Are the higher ups putting you on the fast track with promotions, recognition, and higher pay for your hard work?"

"Unfortunately, no they do not. They treat me like a clown at times, and laugh at me behind my back, and sometimes even to my face."

"Hmmm- so you are very much into your job, and if I may guess, you are probably very good at anything that relates to science. Not only that, I'll bet you like reading, building, and experimenting with many things of a scientific nature."

"You would be correct Mr. Penguin. The one main problem I have is that I do overstep my bounds in pursuing the facts of the cases I am assigned to. I have been very close to being fired for this, and was temporarily fired just last week until they realized that I was of value to them. (Nygma didn't tell Penguin about putting body parts in the Medical Examiner's locker, thus getting him fired.)

"So you're not afraid to bend the rules a little to seek what you are looking for."

"You would be right about that Mr. Penguin."

"You are very interesting Mr. Nygma. I would like to hear more about your work some time. "

About a week later, Oswald invites Nygma to his home where his mother lives. He tells Nygma that it he believes that the crime bosses and underbosses have ruined the city of its decency and respect. He also tells Nygma that that if all the bosses were out of the city, Gotham City would be a thriving town again.

Oswald offers Nygma a part time job at his bar restaurant to help him with structural things (which is what he tells Nygma). Oswald keeps Nygma close by so that Oswald can hopefully, discreetly get info concerning the crime bosses from Nygma since he works at the Gotham City Police Department.

As Nygma starts working with Penguin, he sees that his employer is doing very well for himself both monetarily, and also with his accumulation of tangible assets such as buildings, houses, businesses, etc.

After moonlighting for about three months, Ed starts getting careless and sloppy at his Precinct Forensics job. He is not getting enough sleep, and is not eating properly to sustain the stamina he needs to effectively fulfill the required work performance for both jobs.

He weighs in his mind how others at the Police Station treat him, how Ms. Kringle treats him, which is not very well, and he also sees that Penguin has amassed some wealth. Nygma starts to think that he should use his natural talents to work with Penguin full time, and gain monetary rewards for himself as well. At this point in time Edward is eagerly contemplating the physical and tangible rewards that employment with Oswald C. could possibly guarantee, but the future Riddler's eventual motivation for his future mischief will be to find an adversary that will provide a substantial challenge to his wit and intellect.

Nygma gets reprimanded for his carelessness at the precinct. He then loses his temper and tells his bosses that he is underappreciated, and that he catches a lot of grief for more things than he should. After he says what he has to say to his bosses at the GCPD he quits and works for Penguin full time.


End file.
